Broken dream
by Lady Sparticus
Summary: A window into Snapes past and present. I know this as been done before but this is a new take.PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter...how sad reality is non? Anyways, Im a very poor colledge   
student so dont even try to take cash from me ...I dont have any.  
  
This is my first hp fic so PLEASE REVIEW cause I wont write more if not.  
  
  
Broken dreams   
  
  
Severus Snapes watched his class leave the class room like a speeding mob. This   
confirmed once more to the potion master just how unloved by others he was. Of   
course he was not always as negative about his lack of social qualities as he was  
now, but in a way, he always knew his dream was an impossible one.  
  
Once apon a time, he had fallen in love with a women: her name was Lily Evans.  
She was a Griffindor and he a Slitherin but for the first time in his life he  
cared what an other human being saw in him.  
  
This was a first for eleven year old Severus because he had been raised by his  
father: Frederick Ludwig Snape. A man who's looks were given to him. His mother   
had died giving birth to him and his father never quite recovered. What little   
traits he has from his mother, his father hated. He has her dark eyes and her   
hair. But she on the other hand did not have the greasy complexion so it made   
her look pretty... so unlike him. so when-ever His father looked at him he saw   
the only person he ever loved and pain filled his gray eyes. So he was considered   
like a ghost by his only family and got so little attentin from him that he   
raised himself. Never knowing what it was to receive a kind smile from anyone.  
His only compagny was his fathers librairy witch was filled with ancien books   
on dark magic.  
  
If Frederick had noticed this he would have stoped Severus from doing so, for these  
book were only being kept there to savegard other wizards from falling in the   
dark lords claws. But never would he think that his own son would become fascinated  
by the dark arts.  
  
When he got to Hogwarts, he was suprised to see how many kids his ages truly existed.  
He has after all been raised in a state of almost seclusion:this day was truly a shock  
for him.  
  
When he saw her for the first time he was without words. Lily Evans was truly   
a vision. she was of course not alone, but for the first time in his life he  
wanted to give a good inpression to another human being. She was in the compagnie   
of four boys, one of them group being very flirty and two girls.  
  
He tried aproching her, but when he moved forward was stoped by Lucius Malfoy.  
They started to talk and the boy told him their fathers were friends. they stepped  
into the train and ran into the group. Malfoy knew them of old and a fight started.  
he had no other choice then to side with his pale companion.  
  
This made things hard. he was always told that only purebloods were worth knowing  
so learning that Lily was a mudblood was not a happy thing. Puting his beliefs aside  
for her only was hard and he had to keep his crush a secret.  
  
After being sorted into slytherin things got harder for him. His autodidacted   
knowledge of the dark arts made him popular with his own house and hated by the   
others. It also made him a very bitter person. When being ignored or insulted he   
only knew of one way to go:hate back.  
  
Lily being the angel she was never did seem to care about all of that but in all  
their years in Hogwarts she only saw him as a friend, and he saw no one else.  
  
She got older and she to fell in love: with James Potter. he saw it from the   
moment they started to like each other, his cause was a lost one and he was   
destined for heart break.  
  
They all graduated and with that diploma came is confirmation that he would   
always be alone. His anger then took dramatic proportions and to deal with it  
he made a choice that would forever change his life: he took Lucius offert   
and joined the death-eaters.  
  
in those years, he had responsibility and was so busy that he almost drowned   
his sadness in self created hatred of all who were unpure.  
  
But one day he received a letter from Lily, his hands chaking he read it in   
the darkness of his study:  
  
Dear Severus,  
Dumblemore told me some very alarming knews concerning you... is it true that you  
are part of Voldemorts group? When I was told, My husband, James told me that  
I might be the reason of your change of heart. You told me long ago that you   
would never cave no mather what Malfoy told you.Is it true what he told me.   
Have you truly loved me all these years and have I broken your heart? James   
is sure of it but I am lost...Why did you not tell me?I was warned that I ,   
my husband and my son: Harry are Voldemorts new targets. If I had knowne I   
could have helped you, please...Dumblemore is willing to give you a chance   
to change sides befores its to late. I am beging you as a friend who loves   
you, PLEASE dont let me be the reason of your downfall. You are to good a   
human being to spend your life in Azkaban, go back before it's to late.  
  
Please consider my helping hand.  
  
Love  
  
Lily Potter  
  
This was the letter that changed all in his life. Snape did what Lily asked   
him to and joined Dumblemore in Hogwarts. He was to become Potion master and   
protect the students, it was his sollem promise.  
  
One dark Halloween night,he received word that Lily and James Potter were   
dead. At this moment, his heart broke and nothing could ever make him smile   
again. looking at the paper weakly he also found that the dark lord was gone   
and that Harry Potter was a name for the history books.  
  
  
What little hope he had for the future was gone. his sun was gone and all he   
could do was life for his work:protect the students.He did it for himself,   
Lily and his broken dreams. A week after the incident he found himself being  
given a letter from the late Lily Potter.  
  
Dear Severus,  
This is so hard to say but both my husband and I have a bad fealing. If   
anything was to happen to us please keep an eye out for Harry. he is my   
entire world...  
  
The man that gave him the letter he said in a heavy voice that she must have   
been writing it before being attacked so thats why it was not finished.Her   
last peacefull fealing was for him that fact made him fall into such despair.  
  
  
Now... he saw Harry Potter on a regular basis. Showed him very little patience  
and a lot of anger. Like his father , Severus could not stand the sight of   
the offspring of the woman he loved. He was so much like James. But has Lilys  
gift to make things all right once more. Just the fact that he was so scared  
of telling him just how wonderfull he his made him want to break down. What   
little he had of Lily showd off like a blasing sun.  
  
To be in contact with the boy made him understand his own father more.Frederick  
was not ignoring his son, he was just afraid of losing his hole world again.  
This made Snape heal bit by bit and it was all thanks to Lily and her son.  
  
His dreams might have been imposible, but know she gave him a way to be hole  
again. harry was still like Potter so he made it his duty to make him more   
like his mother no mather how little the boy wanted to.  
  
  
  
O.K: Please review I am not used to do this so I need to hear what you guys   
have to say about by horrible fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
